Confessions of a Changeling
by Starshadow13
Summary: (How I imagined a changling is born) When a newborn changeling starts to show signs of doubt towards his queen, will he be safe. can he ever really find a safe place, and will anypony every really accept him. (In progress/No lemons/little to no cursing/violence/gore. Veiwer discretion is advised)
1. A changeling Is Bornn

**So this is the new story Idea of mine. I am hoping to try and improve my MLP writing style, so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MLP characters, I only own my own.**

**Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think about the story please.**

**00000**

**A changeling is born**

Celestia was just beginning to lower the sun, in preparation for the moon. Most of the ponies were beginning to return home, not many liked to be out after dark, what with the EverFree Forest nearby. There was, however, a stallion that was headed away from his home. He was a light blue unicorn, with a somewhat dark red mane and tail. He had a cutie mark on his flank in the shape of a test tube, which signified he was skilled when it came to science.

His name was pothesis, and he was a leading scientist for the Canterlot research department. It was both his job to discover and produce new vaccines and medications for sick ponies, it was actually him, along with an elaborate team of leading scientists that had discovered a vaccine for hoof and wing, for the Pegasus, but he wasn't one to brag about his achievements though, he just wanted to help ponies, and so when Celestia had heard word that he had progressed nicely in the field of medicine, she had tested his skills, which she was satisfied with, and had offered him his current job.

Pothesis was currently in PonyVille. He had come here to see if he could find any medicinal purposes for the many plants that could be found in the EverFreee, but Pothesis wasn't headed for the EverFree Forest, he had collected enough samples the day before, and he would have to return to Canterlot in the next day or so, so he was going to make this night one to remember.

Pothesis, while on his stay here, had actually met a mare, who he found, for a lack of better words, enchanting. She was a light brown Pegasus, with a golden blonde mane and tail, with little streaks of red and orange, running throughout both, and a cutie mark in the shape of a textbook, with lettering that spelled out Math.

Pothesis immediately fell in love with her, and she too had fallen in love with him. Pothesis could not believe his luck when on his first day in PonyVille; he had found this mare roaming the EverFree forest. He had been told by many ponies that nopony ever walked into the EverFree forest, because it was filled with dangerous creatures like Timberwolves, parasprites, and even cockatrices.

He had walked up to this mare, and they had a few words, which consisted of caution and interest. Pothesis quickly gave his name and in return learned her name to be cylinda. They both talked for a bit, while Cylinda helped Pothesis collect samples for testing.

That had been about three weeks ago, and Pothesis continued to find himself making excuses to the Princess as to why he couldn't return yet, but he was running out, and he suspected the Princess knew his real reasons for not returning as expected, though Princess Celestia was kind hearted, and had let this slip. Pothesis sighed to himself, he was letting his feelings get in the way of his duty, but he had a solution, he just hoped Cylinda would agree to move to Canterlot with him. It was rushing things, he knew, but he couldn't help it, he felt connected to her, like true love had struck him.

Pothesis currently had a bushel of flowers with him, which he levitated with his magic. His magic was currently casting the surrounding area in a light blue aura. He was hoping to give them to Cylinda. As he continued to walk, he suddenly felt something pulling him into an alley. Pothesis was not able to shout though as he felt something forcing his jaws close.

The alley was to dark for Pothesis to see, but he fought back. Whoever it was that had attacked him was a unicorn. Magic blasts were exchanged, lighting the alley with both blue and green bursts of light, until finally it ended with a finale burst of green light. There was a moment, when everything had gone silent. Not a single word could be heard, until finally from out of the dark alley stepped Pothesis.

He looked back at the alley, and gave a smug smile before brushing nonexistent dirt from his shoulders. Walking forward he suddenly felt something under his hoof. Looking down he saw the flowers he had been carrying, which had fallen when he was attacked. Using his magic he picked the flowers up, a light green aura surrounding them, and sighed at their state. The flowers were crushed, and completely destroyed.

Casting the flowers aside, Pothesis continued on his way to Cylinda's house, it didn't take him long. He quickly knocked, and a few moments later the door opened to reveal a happy Cylinda, who stepped aside and allowed Pothesis to enter. Making his way to her living space, Pothesis sat on the furniture and waited for her to follow. Once she did, she had a happy look on her face, but Pothesis had a malicious grin on his face, as if he intended to do something terrible. Cylinda's face fell, as she suddenly realized she was not looking at Pothesis, but before she could run, the imposter quickly sprang into actions and pinned her to the ground. Lowering his horn, he quickly placed a memory spell on the mare and smiled evilly as he began to put his plan into action.

**00000**

The next day Pothesis's body was found at the edge of the EverFree Forest. His body was severely mangled, and bloody. The first pony to have found him, saw that his wounds had bits of wood lodged in them, as well as a pair of tracks all around the area, until a larger set of animal tracks led away back into the EverFree Forest. Those that Saw the body quickly came to the conclusion that Pothesis had been attacked by a Timberwolf. News quickly spread, and some of the Ponies from the Royal Guards retrieved Pothesis's body, but when Cylinda asked to join them, they refused to allow her to accompany them.

Over the next month Pothesis's body was prepared for his funeral, but nopony saw fit to examine the body more closely. Many ponies who had known Pothesis had shown up for his funeral, including Princess Celestia. Cylinda was there to, though she found it hard to get to where the service was to be held. She walked with difficulty as her stomach stuck out more than it had a month before, and every now and then, she would stop to rest, her exhaustion was getting the better of her, and even flying could do little to move her along.

Once the service was finished, Cylinda began her long walk back to the train station. She could not stay in Canterlot for much longer, she had to return so she could rest, however, as she was about to leave the castle, where Pothesis's funeral had been held, she was stopped by a gentle voice who had called out to her.

Cylinda turned around and saw none other than Princess Celestia approaching her. Cylinda did her best to bow to the radiant goddess, but could do little with her stomach in the way.

"You are Cylinda correct?" the Princess asked, mourning tone in her, otherwise cheerful voice.

"I am your majesty." Cylinda replied, keeping her voice low, not wanting the princess to hear her crying.

"I understand you and Pothesis were very close to each other, and I would like to say that I am deeply sorry for your loss, I wish I could do something to help ease your pain." The princess replied as she lowered her head sadly, for she had not just lost an employee, but she had lost a good friend.

"Pothesis isn't completely gone." Cylinda said her voice cheering up as she smiled slightly up at the princess.

"Whatever do you mean?" Celestia asked clearly confused by her statement.

"Pothesis left me with a piece of himself, just before he left." Cylinda placed her hoof to her stomach and looked at it lovingly. Princess Celestia understood and smiled, glad to know that some part of her friend had not completely been lost.

"I wish you and your child a good and happy life then."

**00000**

**And welcome to my new story. Now I know the first chapter is so short, but I will be doing longer chapters, in fact I have the first four chapters already planned out, so this should help make the writing process go a lot smoother, but I will be working on Survival as well, so updates on this story will not be as often as I want them to be sorry.**

**QotD: What is your opinion on the changelings?**


	2. The first Journal Entry

**So I am back with the next chapter for Confessions of a Changeling. Anyways let's get going because there is not a whole lot to say about this really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own my character.**

**00000**

**First journal entry**

I don't know why I'm doing this, but for some reason I feel like I have to vent out my feelings on a regular basis. First off I guess I should explain a few things before I start, though I don't really know why, It's not like anypony else is ever going to read this, but whatever.

Okay so my name is Ryder, and I am a Pegasus. To be honest there isn't really a whole lot about my appearance that would catch anypony's eye, after all I have a sulfuric yellow coat with a pale green mane and tail. The only thing about me that really sticks out is I don't have a cutie mark. Sure I'm good at a lot of things, I can fly really well, but then again almost all pegasi can, I can control the weather, but again so can all pegasi. I can play a lot of sports, and while I've never made the winning score, I help the team I'm on win, most of the time. I don't know why, but I've never really been able to find something that was my special talent, and considering I'm almost an adult, that's pretty sad for somepony like me.

The second thing about me that's really interesting is my eyes, I don't know how they do it, but whenever I fall asleep my eyes will change color, for instance today my eyes were green, but yesterday they were gold, and tomorrow they could be orange for all I know. At first that kind of freaked everypony out, they thought I was strange and weird. Thankfully they never tried to attack me for being different, but then again the world didn't really work that way. Eventually though ponies just decided the best thing to do was leave me alone. Most were scared of my eyes and wanted nothing to do with me, but some tended to talk to me, though they always wanted to know about my eyes, and when I couldn't give them a good answer, they decided I wasn't worth their time, and would simply walk away while I was in mid-sentence.

There were some ponies though who were always nice to me, like Pinkie Pie, she always likes to talk, and she never seemed afraid of me. Truth be told I found her antics hilarious, and she could always put me in a good mood, but then again it was her special talent. Another one was Fluttershy, she was timid in nature and almost never talked to anypony other than her friends, but when she did talk to me she was really nice, but her shyness would put me off. Twilight was another one, though she kind of annoyed me, she always liked to study, and that's not a bad thing, but when she's trying to study the secret behind my eyes whenever she gets the chance, I tend to avoid her. None the less she was a decent pony to hang out with, or so I've heard. The other three that Talked to me were Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, but Applejack was a workaholic, Rainbow Dash was way too cocky for my taste and her pranks were tasteless and downright mean, and Rarity was to way to over dramatic.

Anyways I live alone now, my dad was killed by Timberwolves before I was born, and my mom had moved away a few years ago, when I was legally able to care for myself. She said she had too many painful memories here in PonyVille, but where she moved to I don't know. I will occasionally get a letter from her from the mail mare, but there is never a return address, so finding her is hard enough without her telling me how much happier she is when she's out in the open and free to do as she pleases.

Don't get me wrong, my mother loves me, but she had a hard time raising me without my father. She always did her best and she never yelled at me or anything like that, but I couldn't help feeling, on more than one occasion, like she didn't know who I was. She would phase in and out of concentration like she was trying to remember something, but then she would look at me like I was a stranger. I think it was just grief though, she probably never got over my father's death, and I wish I could say I knew what she was going through, but then again I never knew my father so I would be lying.

I guess you could say I was kind of sad that my mom had left me all alone, but I found a way to get over it. Anyways I guess I should get actually write about my day so this can be considered a real journal.

My day had started off like any normal day. I woke up this morning and quickly showered. Once done I did what I would always do. I would check the mail, but seeing as I didn't have anything I moved along. I currently worked for the weather patrol, but due to Rainbow Dash's "laid back" attitude, me and the other Pegasi would end up doing, most of the work, don't get me wrong she does help, but she would rather practice her flying, than actually do any work. Thankfully PonyVille was due for a rain storm later today, and the night's weather patrol had already taken care to move the clouds into position, so I had the day off.

I didn't really have a hobby that I could do. I liked to play sports, but I only ever played them when somepony else asked me to join in, and since it was going to rain nopony was out. I was headed for sugercube corner today, I had ordered some pastries the other day, and wanted to see if they had come in yet. When I walked through the door, I was immediately greeted my Mr. Cake behind the counter, he had a happy look on his face, and hearing the bell above the door ring, he looked up and smiled.

"Ryder, it's nice to see you today." Mr. Cake said as he stepped around the corner to greet me. Now I know I said that not a lot of ponies talked to me but I guess I was over exaggerating a little, you see most ponies tended to have small idle chats with me and that was it, most never took the chance to ask how I was.

"Morning Mr. Cake, not taking the pastry cart out today, I hope?" I said as I greeted him, a smile on my face.

"No, not today, theirs supposed to be a storm today, didn't you hear?" He asked me rhetorically, we both laughed a little at that, before we got to business.

"So is my order in yet?" I asked politely, though my voice showed small signs of excitement, and, to my dismay, a little discontent.

"As a matter of fact, they are, we just finished them yesterday. Sorry again for the wait, but we've been backed up on orders for days now." Mr. Cake apologized.

"It's fine; I know how much everypony loves your pastries, I'm just glad to finally have them." I replied as my voice returned to a more cheery tone, filled with forgiveness.

"By the way, I somehow managed to keep Pinkie Pie away from this order; Celestia knows she would throw a huge party over it." Mr. Cake said his voice sounding a little tired.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Cake, how much do I owe you again?"

"Three silver bits." He replied cheerily.

I paid Mr. Cake and quickly left before Pinkie Pie could discover that I had been in Sugercube corner at all. With that I quickly headed home, and placed the box of pastries on a nearby table, before flipping the lid to examine the Cake's work. In the little white box were a dozen cupcakes. As I had specified in my order, the cupcakes were to be red velvet, while they were to be covered in sapphire blue and gold buttermilk icing. The Cakes had done a terrific job, and despite how delicious they looked, I refrained from eating them, after all they weren't for me.

I quickly closed the lid to the cupcakes and left my house again, this time headed for the flouriest shop. I quickly ordered a small bouquet of orange and red roses, along with a little card that had lettering spelling out, "_to: the prettiest mare in Equestria From: a sucker for you." _I thought it sounded romantic, at least in my head it did, but I couldn't quit now, I had already sunk money into this.

Once again I returned home, however, I quickly grabbed the box of cupcakes, and again quickly left my house. I was headed for the local Inn, where the prettiest mare I had ever seen was currently staying at, apparently she had come from Canterlot and apparently her parents had sent her down here to learn how the less fortunate lived. Her parents, a Mister Fancy Pants, and his wife, whose name, for some strange reason, escaped me, were some of the richest Unicorns in Canterlot, but I didn't want to be with her for her parents money, she was absolutely gorgeous, I knew little to nothing about her, but I felt like she was one of the sweetest mares I would ever know.

The mare in question was a white unicorn with a sapphire blue mane and tail with gold streaks running through them. I didn't catch her name, but then again she hardly ever left the Inn, and on the rare occasions I did happen to see her, she was always headed to Rarity's boutique, and there was no way I was going near Rarity's place, like I said, she was to dramatic for me. I decided that the best thing for me to do was to personally deliver them personally.

When I got to the Inn, I took a deep breath, the air was scented with apple cider, and apparently AppleJack had already made her delivery today. I quickly made my way up to the counter and blushed furiously, as everypony who wasn't eating was watching me. The mare up at the counter smiled as she pretended to be flattered, as if the gifts were for her.

"Oh! For me!" She squealed, in fake delight, causing everypony in the room to laugh at that.

"No ma'am I believe it's for that rich mare, though the card doesn't really help at all." I said keeping my voice calm, that was another thing about me, I could control my voice very well, and could manage to keep my voice sounding indifferent or angry if I wanted to.

"Really let me see. She said as she grabbed the card with her mouth before laying it out in front of her and reading the card out loud, though she couldn't finish it before she started laughing as did everypony else who was within ear shot. I could feel my face getting hot and could only imagine what it must have looked like. "That is so bad." She laughed.

"I know, I nearly fell to the ground laughing so hard." I said as I mimicked their humored tones though inside I was cursing myself for being so stupid.

"Hey why are you delivering it n'stead of Derpy?" asked a stallion from behind me, but I quickly replied an excuse already in my arsenal.

"I asked the same thing, but the colt who gave them to me, said it was really important and he didn't want to take any chances." I replied chuckling, as I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Well I'll make sure she get's them." The mare at the counter said as she took the cupcakes and the flowers from me, though she still had a look of smugness on her face, as if she knew it was really me who wanted the mare to have them.

"Oh good, thanks now I can get paid!" I said excitedly as I moved away from the counter a small happy smile on my face.

Once outside, I quickly ran off, trying to get the nervous feeling to leave me. The whole time I was in there I could swear I was blushing like a mad stallion. I never wanted to do something so embarrassing ever again, but I told myself it would be worth it. After that I went home and began to write in this new journal of mine. I'm hoping to write more about later today, I just hope I don't end up screwing up my chances with this mare.

**00000**

**Later that day**

What's going on? How could things turn so badly in such a short amount of time? I don't know what went wrong, but right now I'm freaking out, because something is defiantly not right with me.

After the first part of today's journal entry, I went around my house and cleaned up a few things, and had myself a little snack. After about an hour of relaxing I decided to go check on the weather to see if it had started to rain yet. When I stepped outside I saw that it was still cloudy, and every now and then a small drop of rain would fall on my head. I decided that it was still safe, so I journeyed from my house and walked around PonyVille's park. There were a few ponies there that were beginning to pack up their things as they to felt the rain dripping on their heads. It was not bad yet, so I decided to walk around the park for a bit, but when I got bored I started to fly around. I was so bored.

Nopony was playing any games today and even Rainbow Dash, who was always outside practicing for the Wonderbolts, was nowhere to be seen, at least racing her would get rid of my boredom, even if I would lose in a heartbeat.

I decided that the best thing for me to do was go to the local "Magic" store. This shop specialized in fake magic, where everything was a slide of the hoof, and mirrors. They had some pretty cool items at the shop, and even a few magical items like cards that actually disappeared, or changed it's face, but I had seen everything before, and got bored again. I started to head home, to wait for the storm to come and go. As I walked home I saw something that made my heart flutter with excitement, but I could also feel that nervous tick of mine coming back. Walking towards me was that mare from Canterlot, she had an adamant look of calmness about her, and I couldn't help but feel my heart sink into my stomach.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked her voice, while calm held a bit of amusement. "Did you happen to deliver these to where I was staying?" She continued as she used her magic to levitate both the cupcakes and the flowers from behind her back. She opened to box to reveal the cupcakes I had ordered regrettably they had remained untouched, which caused my heart to sink again, though this time not in a good way.

"Yea, some stallion wanted me to deliver them to you." I said keeping my voice calm.

"Really because I went to Sugarcube corner and asked the owner who had ordered them, and he informed me that a Pegasus named Ryder had ordered them." She said her voice sounding elegant and civilized, the true accent of one from Canterlot. I tried to keep myself from visibly gulping.

"Then the strangest thing happened, an eccentric mare with a cotton candy mane began to tell me things about this Pegasus, and I find that he seems to fit you to a tee." She replied a fake sympathetic smile on her face.

My face was hot, and I could feel something in my chest start to ache, It was slightly painful but it was bearable.

"Yea, I…ordered them. I…well I think your very beautiful, and…I'd like to get to know you better." I said losing complete control over my voice, sounding like a fool. She had caught me, I may have been desperate but I was no fool, and the best thing to do was tell the truth, which seemed to cause her to smirk with a smug smile.

"Well dear sir, I do appreciate your honesty, and flattery, but I must confess that we could never be." She said, while she had that smug smile on her face, though she did sound slightly sympathetic towards me. "You see, I have refined tastes, and sadly I don't believe you could provide for such tastes." She continued losing the sympathy, to be replaced by a self absorbed tone.

Something inside of me snapped, and I don't mean in my head, no something inside of my chest literally snapped, and I could feel it. It was incredibly painful, which caused me to grab my chest. I thought it had been my heart breaking at her words, and I believe she thought so as well, as she gave a small chuckle at the sight, thinking I was acting dramatic.

"You are a strange one, I'll give you that, but your acting is remarkable, it's almost as if you are in pain." She said oblivious.

I ignored her and walked away, towards my house, right now I needed to be alone. I needed to get to the safety of my warm bed. It had felt like my heart had literally broken open, but from everything I had ever read in my entire life, they were all wrong. This was not emotional pain, this was quite literally a physical pain, which racked my body, and made it nearly impossible to stand.

She tried to follow me, as she began to scold me for being "rude," but I simply ignored her. It was not until she placed her hoof on my shoulder trying to turn me around that I snapped.

"Now listen here, I will not stand to be ign…"she began only to be cut off as I turned and yelled at her.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled causing her to look at me, her mouth gapping open as a look of utter shock crossed her features.

I turned and continued on my way home. It began to softly rain, though I knew it would get worse. It made it to my house and collapsed on the ground, not moving as I tried to outlast the pain. I don't know how long I stayed there, but when at last the pain had subsided, I cautiously stood. My legs felt like they were going to give out on me, and my head was shooting with pain as I tried to concentrate, I wanted to get to bed, to forget this day.

I walked to my room, but as I did I passed a mirror in my house. I took a quick glance at my reflection when I saw movement in my peripherals, and continued on my way, until I stopped, and ran back to take a closer look. I gapped at what I saw. My eyes, which had always held some sort of warmth or kindness in them, were no more. Instead of the green and happy eyes I had woken up with this morning, I saw the hate filled eyes of a monster, his eye's a pale blue, no my eyes were pale blue and hate filled.

What was happening to me, I had not long to ponder on the subject for as I stared at myself I grew angry. The pain and weakness in my legs I had felt before were now gone. I turned around and bucked the mirror, causing it to shatter in a million pieces, but my anger was still not sated, I began to buck at everything near me, all the while screaming out. I didn't know where this anger had come from, but I felt satisfied that was causing so much damage.

This went on for about ten minutes, before I had nothing left to break. Everything I had ever owned was now shattered and broken beyond repair, even the things that had once been so precious to me, like the picture of my mother and me, were now gone. Still I felt my anger present within me, but just as I was about to go on a rampage in PonyVille. I stopped as I felt something calling to me. I didn't know what it was, but I could tell that whatever it was, it would be safe.

I quickly headed upstairs and grabbed my saddle bag, and this journal. These actions were not that of my own, I felt as if something else was controlling me, forcing me to do as it pleased, but I didn't care, not right now I wanted to be away from this dreadful place.

I walked out of my front door, before I stopped and turned back. Suddenly I kicked the lantern that hung from a post by my front door. It shattered and the oil within splashed on my house, which quickly caught fire. I stared for a moment not caring. I didn't know why, but I smiled as I watched my house burn slowly burn.

I could hear shouts coming from the Ponies who lived next to my house. They had seen the glow of the fire, and had rushed to see my house on fire, and began to shout for help. None seemed to have noticed me as I walked away from my house, I didn't turn back. I never wanted to see that place again.

Taking to the air, I flew above PonyVille to try and see where I was being lured. Once in the air though, my body shot off towards the EverFree forest. My mind after this was a blur, but the next thing I remembered was me sitting in a cave somewhere deep in the EverFree forest. I decided that whatever had happened it was worth writing about, but no sooner had I grabbed for this journal I saw that a weird sticky goo was sticking to my body.

What was this…?

**00000**

**There you have it the next chapter. Don't worry I will be explaining a lot in a chapter sometime in the future, It might be the next chapter, that only gives a vague description of what happened, so don't expect me to just give away all my secrets just yet. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**QotD: What do you think is wrong with Ryder (Besides being the spawn of a changeling?) Why do you think he had a sudden mood change, from happy to angry?**

**Leave your responses and creative comments in the section below, and as always I'm Starshadow13 bringing you the best I can give.**


	3. The first feeding

**Welcome back to chapter three of my story Confessions of a Changeling. I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter but it is time to move on and get this story on a role.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the MLP FIM franchise; I do however own my character Ryder.**

**00000**

**The first feeding**

The first thing I could remember when I woke up was that my name was Ryder, but nothing else seemed to have come to my mind. I knew who I was, but for some reason I didn't know how I had gotten to where I was, I didn't even know where I was. I tried to remember something about myself but nothing would come. I opened my eyes, as I realized that the darkness that surrounded me was not the night. Once I opened my eyes I saw that I was surrounded in what appeared to be this weird cocoon like thing. It was an oddly transparent green substance, and I was able to see everything outside of it.

My eyes quickly darted from left to right trying to catch sight of something that might help indicate where I was, but all I could see were tall dark trees. Suddenly a shadow passed over me, and I looked up, but for whatever reason I could not see the face of the pony that stood over me. I fought desperately trying to free myself, but then the horn of the pony, which I could clearly see now due to the light it emitted, glowed a pale green color. I felt something rush through my body, and my eyes closed again. A split second later I opened then again, to see that nothing had changed since I had closed my eyes, other than the pony that had stood over me was nowhere to be seen.

I was sure my eyes had been closed for no longer than a second, but as hard as I tried I could not catch sight of the pony that had been there. I soon began to struggle to free myself from this cocoon. It took me a good ten minutes or so before I managed to make several large cracks in the substance, and another five and a half minutes to finally break a small piece off of it.

At first I nearly screamed in pain, as the sudden rush of cool air hit me full in the face. It felt like I was fighting to breath for air, but try as I might I could not suck in any air. It felt like an eternity before the rest of the cocoon broke from my frantic struggles. A mass of thick slimy green liquid spilled acrossed the ground and I found that I was covered from head to toe in it.

I lay on the ground no longer trying to catch my breath; instead I was hacking violently, before whatever was lodged in my throat released itself and flew through the air only to hit the ground with a wet and sickening thud. With my airway now open I breathed in deep breaths as I filled my sore lungs full with the precious gas. I never wanted to drown or suffocate ever again. It was highly unpleasant.

With my breath now caught, I quickly picked myself up off of the ground, slipping each time due to the viscose's liquid covering my body. Once I was able to properly stand I began to walk around the surrounding area, trying to find something that would indicate where I was. I didn't have to look for long, because no sooner had I laid my eyes on one of the trees a name popped into my head.

"The EverFree Forest." I found myself saying out loud. Suddenly I could feel myself growing weak, as my body was racked with a strange feeling. It was hard to describe, but the best I could come up with was I must have been hungry.

I tried to find something to eat nearby, but nothing seemed to satisfy this hunger. The more I ate the worse it became, and it was not until I could eat no more that I realized that I was not hungry, at least not in the normal sense. I began to fear that something was seriously wrong with me. I began to walk on a path, having no clear clue as to where I was going, and hoping to find a doctor that could explain what was wrong with me, but no sooner had I began to walk forward, was I stopped when I felt my leg brush against something, I stepped back and looked down to see that I had walked into a saddle bag.

Curiously I looked inside to find a little journal that had my name on it. I nearly jumped for joy, as I remembered I had written in it. It was a strong feeling that I could not deny, and the thought of knowing what had happened to me was enough to make me forget about my hunger, if only for a little bit.

I opened the book, and nearly dropped it. The pages were completely blank. I tried looking through all of them, hoping to find so small writing or maybe even a doodle, but the pages were as blank as ever. Sighing I put the journal back into my saddle back and strapped it onto myself.

As I did that, I noticed that my body didn't have a coat of fur, like most ponies did. This confused and scared me, as I quickly searched for a pond or something that I could use to look at myself. I ran for a little bit, scared out of my mind, before I suddenly stepped in a puddle. Stopping I walked back to it and waited for the water to calm.

I only needed one look at myself before I smashed my hoof into the puddle and continued to run. I looked like a freak. My head was oddly shaped, with two sharp fangs hanging from my upper jaw and extending past my lower jaw. I also had strange frills or something on top, and a weird spiked horn jetting out from the middle of my forehead. My "coat," was not a coat, rather it was a weird insect like shell that was colored a dark black, and I had a pair of insect wings. I could see that I had no mane, and a tail was virtually nonexistent other than the stump that held the hair in place. I could also see from looking down at my legs that I had holes of varying diameters, placed in no clear pattern or order.

I was a monster, I looked the part of a monster, and anypony that were to see me would clearly agree on the matter. I ran for hours not wanting to think about what I looked like, even the thought of trying to figure out what I was, was enough to put me to tears. When at last I did make it out of the EverFree forest I was on the edge of a town, though I dared not go further for fear of frightening anypony who might still be out.

It was twilight out, and most of the ponies had gone to bed by now, only a few, from what I could see, were still out, and they were quickly boarding a train, or hurrying home. I wanted to turn and leave and wait until night fell to step into the town, but then something caught my eye, or rather somepony caught my eye. It was a white unicorn mare with a sapphire blue mane and tail with gold streaks running through them.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt like I knew her. I stared for a few moments trying to pinpoint who she was, before an insufferable rage overcame me. For some reason I felt like I hated her. When I looked at her I could feel hatred boil up inside of me. The longer I looked at her the more that hunger from before began to act up. It was drawing me towards this mare for some reason, but I couldn't understand it at all. I wanted to rush at her right then and there, but I somehow managed to stop myself from doing that. Instead I waited until the last pony had climbed into the train.

I quickly looked around and saw that nopony was currently outside. I quickly took to the air, flying seemed to come naturally to me, and flew towards the train, by wings making a slight buzzing sound as I flew. Once I was close enough I landed on the roof and crouched waiting for the train to start to move. I didn't understand what I was doing, and had no clue as to what had come over me, but I needed to find that mare, for whatever reason. In a matter of minutes the train began to move, slow at first but quickly picking up speed. I decided that if I was to find that mare I had to check each car. I quickly dropped to the back of the last car and went to open the door, not taking a moment to think about what I was doing.

I threw the door open and walked inside. No sooner had I done so, I saw everypony in the room look at me with a look of shock on their faces. I quickly realized my mistake and looked down at myself only to see I no longer looked hideous. Looking in a nearby window I could see that reflected back at me was the face of a handsome white stallion, with a horn on top of my head, and a black mane which was combed back. I didn't take a moment to ponder this as I continued up the car looking at each face as I did, trying to catch sight of that mare. I had started from the last car and had made my way to the front. There were at least twenty cars on that train, and I was currently standing outside of the last one.

I quickly walked inside; as I threw the door open. Immediately I noticed that this car had far better accommodations, than the previous cars. While the other cars had cushioned seats, this one had much more padding on the seats which were for better comfort. Also each seat had a little area where anypony who was hungry could simply grab a beverage or some sort of snack as they waited to arrive at their destination. The previous cars had cheap thin drapes over the windows to keep the sun from shining in anyponies eyes, but this car had far more expensive drapes. Just from looking at them I could tell they were much thicker and could easily block out the sun. The rest of the car had the same decorations that you would find in a palace or a castle for someone who was of royalty.

Apoun hearing the door open, the mare, the only pony in this car, turned to look at who had entered it appeared that she was about to yell at whoever had entered, but Apoun seeing me she stopped and smiled. I was slightly taken aback, but quickly remembered how I currently looked.

"Would you care to join me?" She asked, her voice sounding sweet and innocent.

I hated her, but suddenly ideas struck me, and so I decided that it was best to play along with her for the time being, play with my food, as it were.

"Thank you, it is nice to see somepony who has some class." I said in a voice that I knew was not my own, which was slightly accented.

She nearly jumped out of her seat at my statement, but she kept herself calm as I walked over to her, keeping my stride calm, and my true emotions off my face. When I sat down next to her she spoke again though this time it was clear she was nervous.

"I take it you're from Canterlot then?" She asked clearly overjoyed to be sitting next to me.

Canterlot? I had no idea where Canterlot was, but I played along and simply nodded hoping to keep this going as long as I could, I took satisfaction in the fact that I was clearly making her uncomfortable.

"So am I. I'm actually headed home as of right now, perhaps you would like to accompany me back?" She said hinting at something. I only grinned as I leaned in closer to her and whispered softly to her.

"I'll be getting off shortly, but before I go, I want to make sure this day stays in my memory for the rest of my life." I replied an evil grin creeping onto my face.

Apparently she had heard something in my voice that alerted her to some imminent danger, because she began to scoot away from me. I smirked as I scooted closer to her, which caused her to stand up and move away from me. I simply followed, which seemed to scare her, good she needed to be scared, as she ran for the door.

For some reason I lowered my head and shot a beam of green magic from my horn. It hit her dead on and caused her to fall to the ground, as the same sticky green liquid I had been trapped in a mere three hours ago clung to her and hardened. I laughed as I dragged her back to the front of the car with my new found magic, and circled her.

"What to do, what to do?" I asked myself before I could feel that hunger clench somewhere in my chest causing me to cringe slightly.

She began to fight against the hardened green substance trying to free her self, but seeing that it was not working, she began to scream. I quickly grew annoyed as I shot another green beam at her mouth. Again the green substance hardened over her mouth forcing her to stay quite.

I heard somepony grow worried in the car before and for some reason I spoke.

"That was an unfair trick you played." I said, though it was in her voice, I quickly followed up with a laugh both in her voice and in mine at the same time, which seemed to calm the pony from the other car as I heard no other disturbance.

I quickly looked at her, before knocking her to the ground and on her back, and stood over her. I could suddenly feel the fear inside of her, as I could feel something else that had been in her, not even a minute ago. I simply lowered my horn to her horn and it began to glow green again, as did hers. I watched as her struggling began to cease. I on the other hoof, was getting exited. I didn't understand what I was doing, but I could feel a sort of energy enter me, and I could feel the hunger start to leave my body. I continued doing this for quite some time, the hunger long since having left my body, and still I didn't stop.

I was indulging in this moment, I loved the sensation of this feeling, and it was indescribable, but the closest I could come was pure happiness. It was not until I heard a whimpering below me that I realized I had closed my eyes. I opened them and saw the mare below me whimpering. Her eyes were glazing over as the life slowly began to leave her eyes, as did…tears. She was crying because she was…dying, I was killing her….and I was enjoying it!

"No!?" I shouted as I jumped off of her, disgust filling every part of me. I was killing her and I couldn't look at her, couldn't even bare to know that I could have caused her death. There was some gasps of shock from the car before as ponies began to rush to the door trying to open it, but I was long gone.

One of the windows had been left open to let in some warm air, and I quickly took the chance to jump out of it. My first thought at leaping out of the window was, "CRAP!" but that quickly passed as I felt a pair of wings which were attached to my back begin to flap. I looked at my back and saw that indeed I did have wings, but that was weird, I was pretty sure I didn't have any wings when I was that stallion, but then I noticed that my wings were not the same color as my coat had been.

I further examined myself and saw that I was now a light green Pegasus, my horn had somehow vanished and I was left hovering in the air. I turned to watch as the train quickly went through a tunnel, which carved into the side of a mountain, and was instantly grateful I hadn't jumped from the other side. I didn't know what to do now though, so I decided to go back to the EverFree forest. My mind was wondering all the way there.

"_What was I? What had I done to that mare? And more importantly what was wrong with me?"_ These were just a few of the questions in my head but all the while I couldn't find a viable answer.

It wasn't until I looked up that I noticed I had flown farther into the EverFree forest then I had meant to. I had no clue where I was, and quickly decided to land. I needed to know where I was, but I also needed to find a permanent home. I was sure nopony would ever want me to live in the same town as them, given what I really was, whatever that was.

No sooner had I landed though, did I hear the leaves of the trees rustle. I looked around worried, but I did not have to wait long as no heads began to pop out from the trees. I nearly shouted for joy. They were like me, they looked exactly like me, but I could tell they were all different. I could smell them. They all smell exactly the same, but under that smell was another scent, it was like a way to differentiate them, a way to tell who was who.

They saw me, and I saw them, we all stood still waiting for somepony to make the first move. There was a flash of green light around me, before I looked myself over and saw that I had once again changed though this time I looked like my real self, I looked like them.

One of them approached me; from his scent I could tell he was male, wait….how did I knew he was male. I could smell it like it was some sort of identifier. It was strange and I shivered a bit at that thought.. He didn't appear scared of me, but rather interested.

"Right then, who might you be?" he asked all business and no play.

I was still dumbfounded by their appearance, and could only say one thing, which must have sounded pretty stupid to them.

"You look like me?"

"Correction, you look like us." He said his voice growing agitated. "Now then what's your name?"

"R…Ryder." I managed to say before I looked around me. I was completely surrounded them, though they didn't appear to be hostile, at least not that I could see.

"Take him to the Queen." The first one said, before two others quickly pointed me in he right direction.

They were a little forceful at first, due to my lack of cooperation. I didn't know what was happening, and was a little put off, but when one of them shoved me hard, I got the message and began to walk wherever they wanted me to go.

The two quickly lead me to what appeared to be a simple cave carved into the side of a mountain. When we entered I at first thought that it was pitch black inside, but the further we went the brighter it began to get until there was a faint glow around the room. The stone were covered in a slick green substance, the same substance that I assumed I had fired at that mare not long ago. The outer layer of caves had no architectural value to them what so ever, they were simply the walls of the cave, but the further in that we got, I began to see more and more evidence that this cave housed a large population.

Where before the walls were dull and had only the texture of a common cave eroded over time by water, the inner workings proved to be much more decorated. The walls were polished to where they were smooth, the ground, which had been rocky and hard to walk on, flattened out and even had some carvings in them. Some of these carvings made no sense while others appeared to be old depictions of a type of pony, but it was not until we entered the main chamber, and I knew it to be the main chamber because the ceiling was far larger than anything I had ever seen before.

At the entrance of the cave there was a large archway carved from the stone, with intricate patterns and decorations worked into the stone, though due to the stone that was used, the dimness of light, and how harsh and brutal the patterns appeared to the eyes, I could not help but feel a sense of…terror.

We quickly passed under the archway, and I was met with the sight of the walls lined with various holes. I could see more of these creatures that resembled me flying in and out of these holes, some were carrying simple things like tools and random house hold items. At the farthest part of the wall was an even larger hole…no that was a threshold to some marvelous living chamber.

As if sensing that I was their, the owner of that living space quickly walked out of her room. She saw us at standing a little ways into the room, and without hesitation she took to the air and swooped down to meet us. Because she was so far away I hadn't been able to get a good look at her, but no sooner had she landed I soon realized that she was in charge. She looked down at me, a look of boredom, and slight anger on her face.

"My Queen." Said one of the strange ponies from behind me. I could hear some shuffling, and could only imagine the others bowing to her. I felt obligated to bow as well though I felt that it would be wrong and somehow I feared that I might insult her, so instead I settled for politely avoiding her gaze.

"_Another one?"_ She asked, her voice sending chills down my spine.

"Yes my Queen, he landed with in the borders of the hive." The first one replied.

I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying after that, I was to busy staring at my surroundings. While the place gave a vibe of malicious intent, I could not help but feel a little comfortable being here. Occasionally I would look up at the Queen, Queen of what I have no idea, but I could not help but take glances of her. Her over all appearance was enough to make the anyponies blood run cold, but I again I couldn't help but feel a bit attracted to her, not in the sense of a sexual attraction, but in a family sort of attraction.

The Queen was currently looking at me, however I was to lost in her appearance to notice that she had begun to address me.

"_Ryder, you insolent foal!"_ She called, snapping me out of my trance. _"You are to be brief on the situation at hand tomorrow, do not be late."_ She scolded, before returning to her living space.

"Welcome to the Changeling army, new recruit." Smirked my guards as they escorted me to my living quarters.

As we walked I asked them questions. I learned a lot about myself or rather my species. I was a changeling, a parasite that fed on the love of others. I ruined lives and spread fear throughout Equestria. I was hated by all and loved by none, but most of all I learned that I was a monster."

**00000**

**Sorry for the long wait, I realize that some of you have been waiting for me to post something. I would first like to say, that I am currently working my hardest to find the time to write these, I do not own a computer so I have to use the local library (as I have stated so many times before), however I do now have a tablet that allows me to connect to the internet so I will be staying in touch.**

**If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. And now for the begging.**

**Due to recent events, and a deeper look into the way I write my stories, I am looking for people to help with along with my stories. This could be a simple idea that you want to run by me, or becoming a beta reader, and reading over my chapters before I post them. Send me a PM and if you want to be a beta send me you E-mail address so I can share my chapters with you Via google docs.**

**I will not be doing a QotD this time simply because I did not come up with one, sorry.**


End file.
